


Gesamtsituation

by raupi01



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raupi01/pseuds/raupi01
Summary: Der Graf will schlafen, Jungvampir Herbert will Aufmerksamkeit.
Kudos: 3





	Gesamtsituation

„Papa.“

Eine dumpfe Stimme drang durch die Sargwand. Was war denn nun wieder? 

„Papa!“

Breda knurrte. Es war nach Sonnenaufgang, er schlief doch schon! Nun, zumindest hätte er es gerne getan. 

„Papa!!“ 

„Was?“, fauchte er ungnädig zurück.

„Ich habe Hunger.“ Breda verdrehte die Augen. 

„Du bist 20 Jahre alt. Du weißt, wo sich die Küche befindet.“ 

„Die Küche hilft mir nicht mehr weiter.“ Oh. Richtig.

„Dann hol dir eine Flasche Blut aus dem Keller.“

„Aber du sagtest, Tierblut wäre nicht gut für mich am Anfang.“ Das hatte er gesagt, ja. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war es mitten in der Nacht gewesen und sein Sohn ein neugeborener Vampir. Drei Tage waren nicht lange, aber bestimmt ausreichend, dass Herberts Körper auch artfremdes Blut ohne negative Folgen verarbeiten könnte. 

„Es wird dir nicht schaden. Belass es bei einem Liter und heute abend gehen wir dann jagen.“

„Aber wenn ich dann Bauchschmerzen bekomme?“

„Wirst du nicht.“

„Aber was, wenn doch? Ich kann doch dann keinen Tee trinken. Oder geht das?“

„Tee wird dich nicht umbringen.“

„Aber wird er helfen?“

„... Nein.“

„Und jetzt? Ich habe immer noch Hunger. Oder Durst. Beides!“ Breda ballte die Fäuste. Wie gut, dass Herbert nicht in Reichweite war. Er hätte ihn geschüttelt. So hatte er nur zu tun, dem Jungvampir nicht vorzuschlagen, sich selbst zu beißen. Das wäre wenig zielführend und zudem etwas gemein, da es tatsächlich zu Unwohlsein führen konnte. 

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt bevor wir uns zur Ruhe gelegt haben?“ Und warum stelle er eine derart sinnlose weil unerhebliche Frage? Breda schob es auf die bleierne Müdigkeit. „Und warum zur Hölle bist du noch wach? Junge Vampire fallen meist schon vor Morgengrauen in die Särge.“

„Ich habe Hunger!“ 

Wie Breda diesen quengeligen Unterton hasste. Selbst vormals gute Laune verflog im Handumdrehen, wenn Herbert anfing zu jammern, und von guter Laune war er mindestens eine Stunde entfernt. 

Unglückseligerweise nahm sein Herz wahr, was sein Verstand gerne ausgeblendet hätte: sein Kind bettelte um seine Aufmerksamkeit. Diese Erkenntnis in Verbindung mit einem unterschwelligen schlechten Gewissen zwang Breda zur Handlung. Er schob den Sargdeckel zur Seite, kniff instinktiv die Augen zusammen, und setzte sich auf. 

„Wieso ist hier Festbeleuchtung?“ Breda hatte das angenehme Schummerlicht der Gruft erwartet und nicht, dass fast sämtliche Kerzen brannten.

„Es war dunkel.“ Herbert saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Sarg, die Arme verschränkt und auf den Knien abgelegt. Sein Kopf sank stetig weiter nach unten und als wäre dies nicht Hinweis genug, sprachen die dunklen Augenringe Bände. 

„In spätestens zehn Minuten kippst du um.“ Herbert zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. 

„Dann schlafe ich wenigstens.“

„Auf dem Sargdeckel oder, viel wahrscheinlicher, auf dem Boden.“ Nicht der Hunger hielt den Jungen wach. Er war schlicht nicht bereit, sich in seinen eigenen, neu gelieferten Sarg zu legen. Selbstverständlich wäre es viel zu einfach gewesen, seine Bedenken zu einer angemessenen Zeit zu teilen. 

Sein Einverständnis, Herbert an seinem Geburtstag im Frühsommer zu verwandeln, innerlich verfluchend, stieg Breda aus dem Sarg. Die Nächte waren ohnehin nicht lange und er selbst entsprechend schneller müde und entsprechend leichter gereizt. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? 

Nichts hatte er gedacht. Er war überglücklich über Herberts Entschluss gewesen, ihm in die Dunkelheit zu folgen und hatte seinem Wunsch des angeblich idealen Zeitpunkts nur zu gerne nachgegeben. 

Zwei Schritte und er stand vor seinem Sohn. Breda seufzte. 

„Du zitterst ja vor Erschöpfung.“ Er gab sich keine Mühe, sein Mitgefühl zu verbergen. 

„Geht schon...“, murmelte Herbert in seinen Arm. Sein Kopf hatte den Kampf gegen die Schwerkraft verloren. 

Erneut verdrehte Breda die Augen. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, all die Dinge hinunterzuschlucken, die er gerne sagen würde, aber es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Angefangen bei „mach den Mund auf, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt“ über „rede keinen Unsinn“ zu „leg dich endlich hin, damit ich verdammt noch mal schlafen kann“. 

Dank meisterlicher Selbstbeherrschung behielt er alles für sich. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Kind und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er platzierte ihn in seinem Sarg und kletterte selbst hinein. Augenblicklich wurde er daran erinnert, warum er den zweiten Sarg in Auftrag gegeben hatte: für zwei ausgewachsene Männer war es sehr beengt. 

„Komm, leg dich hin.“ Aus Erfahrung wusste Breda, wie sie sich sortieren mussten, um beide ansatzweise bequem Platz zu finden. Leider war von Herbert derzeit keine Mitarbeit zu erwarten, letztendlich fand er aber akzeptable Positionen für sie beide. Breda auf dem Rücken, Herbert halb auf der Seite liegend und über ihn drapiert. 

„Ich habe Hunger.“

„Blut wirkt berauschend. Du brauchst jetzt aber dringend Schlaf.“

„Ich habe Hunger!“

War es legitim, den Sargnachbarn bewusstlos zu schlagen um selbst Schlaf zu finden? 

„Du hast erst gestern Abend getrunken und nicht gerade wenig.“

„Ich will aber.“

Nun, Herbert wollte mit Sicherheit eine ganze Menge. Breda fragte sich allerdings, was das grundlegende Problem war. Den Hunger konnte er ausschließen, da Herbert in der Tat genug Blut zu sich genommen hatte.

„Was willst du?“ Was geht in dir vor?

„Ich habe Hunger, verdammt!“ Herbert fehlte offensichtlich die Kraft zu schreien und Breda kam zu dem Entschluss, dass dies kein passender Moment für Erziehungsarbeit war, so sehr es ihm auch missfiel. 

Vielleicht war Herbert bewusst geworden, was er verloren hatte. Er konnte nicht länger frei entscheiden, wann und wo er schlief. Er konnte nicht mehr jederzeit essen und trinken - davor musste er jagen gehen und das war nicht immer möglich. Die Gier nach Blut würde nie wieder gänzlich verschwinden - er würde lernen müssen, mit ihr zu leben. All das waren Dinge, die er theoretisch gewusst hatte aber deren Bedeutung ihm vermutlich egal gewesen war. Und nun holten sie ihn ein. 

„Nimm dir Blut.“ Herberts ohnehin angespannter Körper versteifte sich noch mehr.

„Darf ich? Du sagtest, ich bräuchte nichts und es wäre allgemein nicht gut.“ Er klang gleichermaßen aufgeregt und unsicher. Ihn so zu erleben versetzte Breda einen Stich. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Verwandlung Herbert derart aus der Bahn werfen würde. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war er ein fast kompromisloser Egoist gewesen. 

Statt einer Antwort legte Breda den Kopf zur Seite und bot Herbert seinen Hals an. 

„Komm, mein Kind.“ Seine Hand wanderte Herberts Rücken hoch. Als sie in seinem Nacken lag, drückte Breda ihn sachte an sich. Die kalten Lippen waren die einzige Warnung, bevor spitze Zähne in sein Fleisch sanken. Herbert war noch eindeutig Anfänger, aber es war weniger unangenehm als befürchtet. Schon waren die Zähne wieder weg und Herbert begann zu saugen. 

Breda ließ ihn gewähren. Die Saugfrequenz nahm schnell ab und stoppte schließlich. Herbert war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. 

Das Blut ran weiterhin aus den kleinen Wunden an seinem Hals entlang. Breda knurrte; Blutflecken auf der Sargverkleidung waren ihm seit jeher zuwider. Schnell schob er Herbert etwas von sich, leckte sich die Finger ab und drückte sie kurz auf die Bisslöcher. 

Dann schlief er ein.


End file.
